


The Legion Collection

by kinkykozume



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Polyamory, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykozume/pseuds/kinkykozume
Summary: I have a lot of headcanons and theories and stuff about them and how their relationship developed together so here is this wip storyline of jumbled events that I hc as having had happened.
Relationships: Joey & Julie & Frank Morrison & Susie, Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Legion Collection

Susie and Julie had been best friends since childhood. It started in kindergarten when Julie introduced herself with a big grin and said that they were going to be friends starting now. Susie had been so anxious about making friends that honestly, Julie’s boldness was a relief. Tick that objective off the checklist. They had numerous playdates, pretending to be heroes in a fantasy world that would end with a sleepover, snacks and cuddling till they fell asleep. 

As they grew up, Susie found their tastes changing. Julie was so confident and charismatic, Susie found herself often on the sidelines watching her friend change and grow. Not like that was a bad thing, Susie would wait for Julie to get done with practice, keeping busy with homework and then some art. That became a passion for her. She would doodle still lifes, cool characters she came up with, pictures of her and Julie, whatever came to mind. Sleepovers now consisted of talking about boy bands and guys in school Julie found cute. Julie would be laying on Susie while talking about it, Susie would be playing with her long blonde hair, music would be playing to accompany their chatter. Moments like these were Susie’s favorite, she LOVED every moment she got to spend with Julie, no matter how energetic and popular the girl was. 

Once high school started, Julie’s social status just continued to grow and grow. She joined the cheer squad, she had amazing grades, and just kept becoming more and more beautiful and amazing in Susie’s eyes. She spent a lot of time thinking about Julie and how pretty and funny she was. It never occurred to her that this wasn’t “the norm” until one night when hanging out with Julie, she asked if they could practice kissing.

Julie was laying against Susie, reading through posts on her phone before she just blurted it out. “Hey Susie, want to practice kissing?”

The question came out of left field, or whatever the sports joke was. Susie put down her sketchbook, “....What..?”

Julie laughed at the expression her friend had, all red and embarrassed. It was really cute. “Yeah! How else are we going to get good at it? I need practice so I can kiss boys really well~”

Susie set her book aside and properly sat up, “Oh… Well I don’t see why not.” 

Julie sat up as well and began to lean over Susie, face to face. Susie stared into her eyes for a moment, unsure of how to start this. She had kissed family before, but nothing like t h i s. She was about to say something but Julie kissed her before she could even get out a word. It was rushed and awkward, just one quick kiss. “How was that?” Julie asked. 

Susie’s whole face was red, “I uh.. I don’t know. It was a kiss.”

Julie wasn’t satisfied with that answer though, “Hm. Then I need to do it more.” And she didn’t waste any time. Her lips were back on Susie’s, and she tried to picture how they kissed in pornos and replicate that. She wanted to be the best at this so she could learn how to charm boys. Or that's what was going through her head when she first started. 

Susie wasn’t expecting that and stiffened up, frozen in place, besides doing her best to return the kisses. Instead of pornos, Susie thought about romance movies and shows she watched with Julie instead. It was a mash of inexperienced but eager teenagers trying to learn their way around romancing each other. 

After a minute or two of teeth clanking and lips moving against each other, Julie paused, “Can we keep kissing…?” Truth be told, she was beginning to feel the electricity. She felt her body getting hot and the urges growing. The urge to do more, to kiss more, to touch more, to do things to her dear friend. 

Susie didn’t know this, partly because of her poor self esteem, but she was hot in her own way. Julie might have the perfect model figure, but Susie… Susie was a doughnut, all curves and sugar baby. The girl filled out in every delicious way possible. Julie was jealous at first but she could never hate Susie for it. What she could do though, was take advantage of the figure Susie had by feeling and touching every inch of it. The girl wore nothing but baggy clothes, so this side of her, was for Julie only. Thinking about it like that only made Julie want her more. How had she not seen it this whole time? Susie had always been her's, she just needed to take it. 

Susie brushed her hand through Julie’s hair and smiled, “I would like that.”


End file.
